


No hope

by winter_willow



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_willow/pseuds/winter_willow
Summary: Arcee's final moments battling a friend.





	No hope

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble to go with a photo I had taken. Photo can be found here https://www.instagram.com/p/BrJl38blRK1/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1x7ongc0m9g08

The femme struggled to free herself from the terrorcon’s grip. She felt herself lock up in fear as the terrorcon’s grip became stronger. Her spark screamed at her to continue the fight, as it heavily beat in her chassis. The femme’s energon boiled as though to say, ‘I can do this, I can set myself free!’ The femme cried out as she came close to freeing herself. 'Almost there,’ she thought. Hope was still giving it’s blessing to the femme. That is… until she heard an unpleasant crunch come from her body. Dark energon mixed with her now panicked energon. Slowly the femme looked down to see the terrorcon had bitten into her side. Hope had faded as quickly as it had shown. The terrorcon hungrily drank the femme’s flowing energon. She felt herself grow weak as she gave her last efforts to fight. The last words heard from her com link were a painful whisper, ’ you won… partner…’


End file.
